


Alone in the Universe

by SW221B



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Genocide, Other, Regeneration, Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW221B/pseuds/SW221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the Universe

The great city of Arcadia had fallen and the Doctor watched helplessly from the front lines as his people were gunned down mercilessly in the crossfire. The Daleks had no remorse, no care for the women and children. The city streets ran red with the blood of his people. The Doctor knew that millions of people were dying in the conflict. Many more would die if something drastic was not done. The destruction would spill out into every inch of the universe. It would be the end of the world, of time itself. The Daleks would win and he knew it.

And so, the Doctor was forced to do the unthinkable: destroy his home world. Mass genocide, none would be spared, except for him. Save the universe and make the ultimate sacrifice. The fate would be worse than death. He would be the last of his kind, an immortal being carrying the weight of his guilt and choice on his shoulders.

And so, with this knowledge resting on his heart and mind, the Doctor eyed the doomsday device set out before him. The Doctor had a family with a wife and children, and even grandchildren. No more. The Doctor stretched out a hand feeling heaver then the mass of a neutron star to rest upon the button. Forgive me, the Doctor thought, knowing his people his family would never be able to. They would never be able to hear him or be able to forgive him. He would carry the guilt of his actions with him to the edge of the universe and into eternity. With a broken sound that sounds like a sob, the Doctor slams the button. 

For a second, nothing happened. The Doctor’s eyes widen in horror of his actions as he watched as Gallifrey, his home world exploded. It was almost beautiful if it wasn't so horrifying. The planet exploded going supernova, the shock wave from the weapon reverberating through all of space and time. Nothing was spared and nothing remained after the blast.

The wave’s energy travels through the Doctor’s body, bringing him to his knees. This was the punishment for his actions. Not only could he see the destruction he had caused he could feel it too. Every conscious being that was destroyed with Gallifrey, the Doctor could feel their thoughts, their terror, all at once. The collective feelings of both races filled the Doctor’s head. It was enough to make someone go insane. The Doctor cries out, curling in a ball on the floor of the TARDIS, pressing his hands to his ears in effort to block it out. 

“No… No… No…” The Doctor sobs, his tears tinged with red from the force of his misery. “Gone… They are all gone… What have I done…” His hearts beat unnaturally loudly his ears as the voices faded into the Void. His hearts beating was a painful reminder that he was very much alive. He wanted to die, he should have died. He deserved to die. This, this was the final punishment, to live while the others died.

The Doctor was curled up in a protective ball on the floor TARDIS, breath coming out in wretched sobs. Unable to stop, he feels his hearts breaking, the sound almost like glass breaking. The Doctor was dying of the heartbreak, curled in the fetal position. His eyes crack open slightly to see his hands glow with Regeneration energy. He grits his teeth, welcoming the fiery sting. Every cell in his body was charged with the energy. He opens his mouth to scream. He cries out in agony of the change and loss of his people. Wave after wave, the energy washes over him. Unlike other times, the Doctor feels every second of the change as his body changes and shifts. Mercifully it ends, and the Doctor lays cold and still on the floor of his TARDIS.

“So this is how it’s going to be. My name is the Doctor. I am a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I am the last of my race. I am alone in the universe.”


End file.
